Sick Days
by LisaJayy
Summary: Just a short, little story about Ana coming home sick from work. Christian is worried and comes to the rescue to take care of his girl. Comments/reviews would be fantastic!
1. Chapter 1

I lay down on the couch and try to concentrate on the giant flat screen television in front of me. My head is pounding at my temples and my eyes burn at the brightness at the screen.

I came home from work early because I wasn't feeling so well. I threw up at my desk and got so dizzy that I had to literally hold onto the walls to keep me upright. My boss, Jack sent me home for the rest of the day. I called Taylor to come pick me up, but I didn't want to bother Christian while he was in a meeting. He's been working so hard trying to seal this deal with the Taiwanese. So, I came back to his place around lunch time and have been lying on the couch in the media room ever since. My head feels like it's going to explode and my stomach won't stop churning. I'm pretty sure I have the flu or something. I'm burning up, but at the same time my skin is clammy and ice cold. I don't know if I want to take off my clothes or to cover up with a blanket. I just lie down with my head on a pillow trying to keep my eyes open until my cell phone starts ringing.

"Oh, shit." I murmur and reach over to fish my phone out of my purse. Christian's name and picture flashes across the screen. "Hey," I say as I answer the call.

"Why aren't you at work, Anastasia?" His voice is hard.

"How do you know I'm not working?" I reply back confused. Shouldn't he be the one busy at work right now?

"I called to take you out to lunch and the receptionist told me that you left. Why didn't you tell me?" His voice isn't as hard anymore. In fact, he actually sounds a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I wasn't feeling too well at work and I left. I should have told you, sorry." My voice sounds so weak even to my own ears. My throat is so raw and dry that it hurts to talk above a whisper.

"You're sick? What is it? What's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" He rushes out at high speed.

"No, Christian, no." I reassure him. "I think I just have a bug or something. I'm at home right now just watching some movie. I'll be fine." I look over at the windows to see rain pouring down the glass. The sound of it makes me wince in pain.

"I'm coming home right now. Just make sure that you're drinking plenty of water." He says.

"No, you work. I'll be fine." The last thing I want is for me to drag him out of something important because I may have a little temperature.

"Don't be silly, Ana." He scorns. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay." I say and end the call. Even though I don't want to take him out of work, there's nothing I wouldn't rather be doing than cuddling up with my fifty. I wait for him to get here and my eyelids slowly start to droop and I doze off into blackness.

"Oh, baby." I hear Christian say. I feel his large, smooth hands run across my forehead and down my neck. "You're burning up."

I slowly open my eyes and find his face just inches away from mine. His perfect gray eyes are filled with concern and his mouth is pressed into a straight line.

"Ugh, Christian, I fell like crap." I can't help but moan my complaint. I grab onto his shoulder and use it to help sit myself up on the couch. The room spins and I lean forward to put my head between my knees.

He runs his hands up and down my back. "Come on, baby, let's go get you a nice bath and then to bed." He bends down and puts one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders and gently lifts me from the couch. I don't even have the energy to keep my head up so I let it fall against his neck. He walks us back into our master bedroom and into the connecting bathroom. He sets me down on my feet while he turns to fill the tub up. I grab the counter for support and try to steady my head.

"Come here, sweetie." He lifts the bottom of my shirt up and slides it over my head. Then he bends down and helps me out of my jeans and takes off my bra and underwear. My entire body aches with every step I have to take in order to get my clothes off. Christian kisses me on the forehead while helping me stand up straight.

The tub is now fully filled and he gently lifts me into the warm, bubbly, bath water. I sigh in contentment as I let the hot water ease my muscles into relaxation and I close my eyes.

"That feel good, baby?" I hear Christian ask from outside the tub. I look over to see him squirt a wash cloth with my jasmine body wash. He slides the cloth over my arms and behind my neck and back.

"Mmmm, this feels nice." I can't help but moan. He chuckles and continues to wash whatever skin he sees. Once he's done with the body wash, he takes the shampoo and softly massages the lather into my scalp, rinses the suds, and repeats the same thing with the conditioner.

"Are you ready for bed now?" I nod my head and wince at the pounding that vibrates through my skull. Christian sighs and helps me climb out of the water. He take a towel from the heated rack and wraps it around my body and starts rubbing me dry.

"Christian, my head is pounding." I put fingers up to my temple and try to rub the headache out.

"I know, baby." He kisses me lightly on the side of my head. "I'll give you some medicine and you can sleep it off." He finishes drying me and carries me into the massive bedroom. He doesn't even bother with clothes and just slides me underneath the warm, cotton sheets. Once my head hits the pillow I instantly close my eyes. I can feel Christian slide in besides me. He takes my hand and places two pills in my palm. "Go ahead and take these. They'll help you sleep better as well." I pop them in my mouth and he hold a glass of water to my lips. I drink the pills down and sigh when the soothing water runs down my sore throat.

"Thank you, Christian." I manage to get out and turn on my side towards him. He's already underneath the covers and leans back to switch off the lights. His arms wrap around my fragile body and he pulls me into his naked chest.

"You don't need to thank me, Ana. It's my pleasure to take care of you." He kisses the top of my head, "Just next time call me first and I'll be right here in a heartbeat, okay?" I nod my head and he tuck me in tighter.

"I love you, Christian." I mumble into his hardness.

He presses his nose into my damp hair and inhales deeply. "And I love you, so much, Ana." He kisses my head once again. "Now sleep, my beautiful girl. No work for you in the morning.

I slide down further into the covers and feel all my muscles relax. The pounding begins to cease as I quickly fall asleep in Christian Grey's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Every single muscle in my body aches as I toss and turn in bed. I part my eyes slightly and find nothing besides complete darkness. My cheek is pressed up against the soft downy fabric of my pillow. I try to sit up, but my head is quite literally throbbing. I can actually feel the blood pumping behind my temples and the ringing in my ears is way too much to handle. I use all my strength and grab the headboard behind me and hoist myself up into a sitting position. My head protests and I try to ease the pain by rubbing my fingers softly against my sensitive skin.

I look over and see that Christian is sleeping soundlessly on his side. His gorgeous mouth is partly opened and I notice his naked arm is spread out to cross over to my side. The clock on the nightstand reads 3:27 in the morning. I can't help but groan and lean over my legs in misery. My head throbs louder and I feel a cold sweat bead on the back of my neck. Cold chills take over and I find myself shivering underneath the covers. The strange thing about cold chills is that they confuse your body into thinking it's hot and cold at the same time. The chills rake through my body and cause all my sore muscles to vibrate in the process.

I have to get up. I grab the bed and slowly drag both of my legs over the side. I bow my head and sweep the hair away from my sticky face. I stand and move through the darkness and make my way into the bathroom. I find the light switch and flip it on only to find out what a terrible idea that was. The brief moment of light feels like a million tiny needles stabbing into my eyes. I clench my eyes shut and turn the light back off. It takes me a moment to redeem my sight and adjust to the darkness. I stand in front of sink and turn on the cold water. I cup my hands underneath and splash the liquid onto my face. The brief moment of relief is ruined by more chills that run through my body. The chills don't stop though, they just keep coming and coming until my stomach quickly makes the decision to bring everything back up.

I somehow manage to make my way to the toilet before I start dry heaving into the bowl. Sobs roar out of my mouth and scrape the back of my throat. Tears fill up my eyes and run down my cheeks. I try to concentrate on my breathing when the room becomes bathed in a bright orange glow. I squeeze my eyes tightly together and rest the side of my face against my outstretched arm.

"Ana!" I hear Christian's loud footsteps run through the door as he makes his way over to me. "Ana, baby are you alright?" He kneels down next to me and wraps one arms around my shoulders for support and used the other to lift the side of my face up to his. I slowly shake my head as a response to his question. I can't seem to find my voice at the moment.

"Alright," He says and looks down at me. "Are you done throwing up? Can we leave the bathroom?" I nod once and manage to keep my eyes shut against the pain. I feel his solid arms snake around my body as he gently lifts me up off of the tiles floor. He surprisingly doesn't make much movements as he carries me through the penthouse and gently sets me down on one of his couches. I moan as he leans me back against one of the pillows and swipes the hair off of my forehead.

"I think it's time we call my mother." He's smart enough to keep his voice below a whisper. I part my eyes just enough so I can see his face through the dimly lit room. His eyebrows are narrowed together in concern and his mouth is pressed into a tight line. He looks down at me with beautiful worried gray eyes.

"Christian," My voice is so raspy. The back of my throat burns with each syllable. "I feel like complete shit." He can't help but laugh a slight chuckle. His hand runs over my face and down to my neck.

"Ana, you're burning up." He stands and leans over the couch and grabs the thick afghan. He drapes the blanket over my shivering body and leans down to kiss my forehead before he leaves and walks into the kitchen. I hear the faucet running before he walks back in a moment later with a wet rag in his hand. "Here." He says and places the cool cloth across my burning forehead. Instant relief runs through my body. I sigh in pleasure and I feel my muscles beginning to relax slightly. I hear Christian grab his phone and make a call to Grace. He walks out of my hearing range so he's able to talk normally.

A few minutes later he comes back down and kneels down next to my head. He places one hand on my stomach and another on top of my hair. "My mother says that you just have the common cold. She said it's been going around at the hospital. We just need to make sure your temperature stays down and that you're covered up." As he says this he runs his hand through my hair. The chills have slowed down just a little, but my head feels as if hammers are having a grand time inside my skull.

"I'm going to go grab you some medicine and then you can just relax and try to get some sleep, okay?" I nod and watch as he heads towards the hallway closet. I sink further into the couch pillows and take a deep breath. My eyes feel so heavy. All I want to do is just have a decent night sleep.

Christian walks back over with two white pills in his open palm and a small glass in the other. "Here you go, sweetie." He helps me sit up and places the medicine in my hand. I pop the pills in my mouth and he tips the glass over my lips and lets the cold liquid run down my sore throat. "There we go." He says and takes the glass away. He sits at the end of the couch and places my legs onto his lap. He gently massages my caves and my feet between his large man hands.

"Ana," I hear the disapproval in his voice. I manage to keep my heavy eyelids open so I can look into his eyes. "If you ever feel sick or anything like that, then you need to tell me, okay?" He stares straight into my eyes. "Even if it's in the middle of the night don't worry about waking me up." He closes his point by leaning down and kissing the top of my foot.

"I'm sorry." I say and allow my eyes to close. Gosh, I'm just so tired. The medicine must have kicked in. My muscles are relaxing and I'm starting to feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Don't be sorry, baby" He says and leans over my lower body so his face is right in front of mine. I feel his warm breath spread across my lips. Before I finally allow sleep to take over I tilt my chin up and press out lips together.

"I love you." Christian whispers.

"I love you, too." I slur out.

I feel Christian smile against my lips and his body shifts around so that he's pressed softly, but firmly against the side of my body. He manages to squeeze his large frame in-between the back of the couch and my body. He lays next to me and lays his head down on my chest. I feel him press soft kisses against my hot skin and his arms wrap around my mid-section.

"Sleep well my beautiful girl." He whispers and places one more kiss on my lips. I smile and snuggle closer into him as I feel the hammers begin to quiet and my body relaxed further into the couch overcome with sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes open up to see rain pouring down the glass windows. I'm pleasantly surprised to find out that I'm actually capable of sitting up on my own without any sort of discomfort. I grab the arm of the couch and hoist myself up into a sitting position without jostling Christian around too much. His body is still smashed between mine and the back of the couch. His face is scrunched up against my shoulder and his eyes are sealed tightly shut. His mouth is parted slightly and a light snore streams out.

"Christian." I whisper softly. The digital clock next to the TV reads just after eight in the morning. I say his name once more and gently stroke his cheek with my fingertips. His face twists up even more, but this time it resembles pain.

"Christian, are you alright?" I run my fingers through his tousled hair and wait for a response. He groans and turns to press his face further into my chest. Well, this is not the Christian I know. "What's wrong?" I start to become worried when he wraps his arms tighter around my waist and crush me against his. My God is he burning up. Heat practically radiates off of his skin. I press my palm against his forehead and find that he does indeed have a fever.

"Oh, Christian…" I sigh. "I think you're sick." I hear him groan deep into my skin and hold me tighter.

"Ana," His voice sounds scratchy and filled with sleep. "I feel like complete shit."

I lean down and press my lips against his forehead. Yep. Defiantly a fever. I take the corner of the blanket and flip it off as I get up off the couch. Christian protests and goes to grab me, but gives up and lets his arms drop.

"Where do you think you're goi-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before a series of coughs take over. The force of the coughs make him bow his back off the couch and clutch at his chest. I lean down and help sit him up before he chokes or hurts himself.

"Okay. I think it's time for me to start taking care of you." I lean him back against the couch and wrap the blanket around his body. Once he's all wrapped up, I make my way into the kitchen and find some of my tea that I love. I boil a pot of water on the stove and pour the tea into a mug. I go grab some cough drops out of the hall closet and make my way back to my sick man. He's still laying back against the couch with the blanket draped around him in tight circles. I've never seen him look so young before. He looks like a giant child that needs to be well taken care of.

"Here you go." I take one of his hands and place the handle of the mug in his grip. I tilt it toward his mouth so he's able to take a sip without spilling it. When he's done drinking, I pull the cup back and place it on the table next to the couch. "How bad do you feel?" I ask him and take a seat on the couch next to him.

His eyes are closed and his head is leaning to the side so it almost reached his shoulders. A light shade of pink is dusted against his cheeks and spreads down his throat. Even with the blush he still looks ghostly pale. I take his hand in mine and give it a little tug in hopes of getting him to move.

He groans and rolls his head to the other side.

"Christian, why don't we get you to bed?" I ask softly. I have a feeling that loud volume is something he does not need right now.

"Ana, I'm fine." I have to lean in in order to hear him. He has the nerve to say that he's fine when he can barely hold his own head up?

"I don't want to hear it, Christian. Let's go. Bed." I tug some more on his hand and help him up to his feet. He sways slightly, but manages to hold his ground. I place my other hand on his lower back and start walking toward the bedroom. Once we reach the bed, I leave Christian sitting on his side while I run into the bathroom to grab a cold rag. I walk back and find Christian sprawled out on the bed with his head on the pillow, one arm laying across the other side and the other hanging off of the edge. His feet have also found themselves a place over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Christian…" I set the rag down and go to move him back into a more comfortable position. I lift his feet back onto the sheets as well as his arm. Once he's all straightened out, I take a spare blanket from the foot of the bed and drape it over his large frame. I can't tell if he's already fast asleep or just too weak to do anything else but breathe softly with his eyes closed. I place the rag on his forehead and gently dab it against his neck trying to cool his fever down. He moans slightly and tilts his head into the rag.

"Feel good?" I ask and continue with the dabbing.

"You have no idea." He sighs into the pillow. I chuckle and pull the sleet up closer towards his chin.

"You need to rest. In bed all day for you, Mr. Grey." I say.

"Will you stay with me?" His words catch me off guard. I know he's not feeling very well, but his words just sound so sad and so faint. "I've never had somebody take care of me when I was sick before." He continues and stops when a cough takes over.

I almost feel like crying. In fact I think I feel eyes mist up a little bit. Christian has always had issues with people taking care of him. He likes to have control in all things and the fact that his mother was neglectful doesn't really help much.

"Oh, Christian," I take a deep breath and sit next to him on the bed. I rub my hand across his bare back in soothing circles and bend down so my face is inches away from his. "I will always be here to take care of you." I press my lips against his shoulder and then on his forehead. "Let me go grab you some medicine."

I start to move away from the bed, but a sweaty, hot hand comes out to grab my arm.

"No, stay here." He mumbles. "I just want to sleep." His voice trails off near the end.

I stand still. I should really go grab him something to help, but he just looks so miserable. He needs to sleep it off and I'm not going to be the one to move him from his current position.

"Okay," I say and walk around to the other side of the bed. I climb in next to him and put my arms around his shoulders. He rolls onto his other side and faces me. His head find its way onto my chest and one of his heavy arms moves across my stomach.

_My God, he is hot. _

I lean over and grab the cold rag from the bed and start to dab his skin once more. I start from his forehead and move down to the back of his neck.

"Mmmm...Ana." He mummers into my skin. I feel his breath skim across my chest and his arms pulls me tighter against his body. I hear his breath even out indicating that he's on his way to sleep.

I run my fingers through his hair and rub my free hand up and down his arm trying to soothe him in anyway. I press my nose into his copper locks and inhale deeply.

"I love you, Christian. Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here." I say into his hair.

I hear him mumble something more into the dark room, but I think sleep has finally taken over. He relaxes against me and continues to breathe evenly. I stay up as long as possible just listening to the pouring rain outside before sleep finally takes over and causes my heavy eyelids to close.


End file.
